Innocent Smile
by vballqueen1792
Summary: He broke my heart, then broke the rules and what am I left with? Nothing. Maybe I need to change and when that doesn't work what else can I do? Revenge. And all I have to do is hide behind my innocent smile. RobXStarXRed X BBXRAE [FINSHED]
1. Broke My Heart

Innocent Smile

Summary: He broke my heart, then broke the rules and what am I left with? Nothing. Maybe I need to change and when that doesn't work what else can I do? Revenge. And all I have to do is hide behind my innocent smile. RobXStarXRed X BBXRAE

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 1

-Broke My Heart-

Crystal tears fell down her tan face as she ran into her room, crying none of the less. She collapsed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. He did it, he went and did it.

I gave him my heart and he rips it to pieces.

She took in a deep breath trying to calm her sobs, but failed and fell back onto the already soaked pillow.

Pull it together girl. I cannot pull myself together.

After an hours time her sobs subsided and she sat up in her bed, thinking of what just happened.

I was so stupid to think that he could love me like I love him.

Starfire sighed as she leaned against the backboard of her bed thinking. Just thinking.

-Flashback-

Starfire quickly rose from her bed, racing to get dressed so she could see the sunrise.

This is the day I'll tell him my feelings for him.

She dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and quietly tiptoed up the stairs and out onto the roof. He was already there. She smiled her wide innocent smile and walked over to him.

"Greetings friend Robin, have you come and partake in the watching of the sun rising?"

Robin smiled.

"Yeah."

She took a seat next to him as the sun slowly crept up over the horizon.

"It's beautiful, is it not?"

He nodded in agreement and Starfire turned to look at him.

"Robin may I tell you something?"

Robin turned to look at her.

"Sure Star, you can tell me anything."

Her smile widened and he smiled back. Star took a deep breath as she began.

"Well Robin you are my best friend and have shown me so much on this planet and I believe that I……."

She stopped, would he return her love?

"Go on Star."

"I believe that……."

Why can't I say it?

Robin noticed the puzzled look that had taken over her face.

"Are you okay?"

Star snapped out of her mind and turned to Robin.

"Oh yes friend Robin I am most okay."

"So what did you want to tell me again?"

"I believe Robin that I love you."

She said the last three words in more of a whisper.

"What?"

"I said I believe that I l….love you friend Robin."

Robin froze. This is what he was most afraid of and something that he's been waiting to hear from this girl since the moment he met her.

"Star I love you too, but."

Star froze. There was a but?

"But what?"

Robin sighed and stood up.

"Star I'm a hero and heroes aren't allowed to fall in love."

She didn't understand, was there some kind of hero rules that she didn't know about.

"Please friend Robin I'm not understanding these hero rules."

Robin sighed and turned away from her.

"There are no rules Star I can't be with you, we're teammates and friends, but nothing more."

Her heart ripped in half, then ripped again. He turned to look at her and he could see the pain in her eyes. He took a step towards her and she took one back.

"Star I'm sorry…"

"No Robin I am the one that is sorry."

He reached out to hug her, but she turned away from him and ran out the door to her room. Robin just stood there.

Way to go Boy Blunder you managed to chase away one of the best things that has ever happened to you. I had no choice I'm a hero and a hero………. Yeah, yeah I've heard the speech before.

Robin sighed as he strolled back inside.

"This is going to be a long day."

-End of flashback-

How could he love me and not want to be with me at the same time? Since we are heroes we cannot fall in love? Who made that stupid rule up?

Star was drawn out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Beast Boy and Cyborg."

"Um…one moment friends."

She quickly dabbed her eyes and covered the tear stains with makeup and put on her innocent smile so no one would suspect anything.

"Yes?"

"Going out for pizza, come on."

Star stepped out of her room and followed her two friends to the living room where Raven and Robin were waiting.

"Come on y'all we'll take my baby!"

Everyone walked to Cyborg's car, everyone except for Starfire and Raven.

"What's wrong Star?"

"Nothing is wrong everything is wonderful."

Raven didn't seemed to be fooled and Star sighed.

"It is Robin."

Raven rolled her eyes,

"What that jerk do this time?"

"Well I told him that I loved him and he said he loved me, but also said that we could not be together because we are heroes."

Raven grew angry, but quickly calmed herself.

"Please friend Raven do not tell anyone."

"Of course I won't."

"Oh thank you!"

She ran over and gave Raven a bone crushing hug.

"Uh…Star…air!"

"Oh sorry."

The two girls smiled and walked to Cy's baby. The seating arrangement went like this Cyborg was obviously driving, lucky Beast Boy got shotgun, Raven took the left window and Starfire took the right window and poor Robin was stuck in the middle.

Robin tried to talk to Starfire, but she refused to answer him. The other three titans could feel the tension between the two and it didn't get better at the pizza place.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

The war of meat and tofu raged between BB and Cyborg while a silent war raged between Starfire and Robin.

"Star talk to me please."

"Raven have you noticed the nice weather outside?"

"Star come on please."

"Yes Star the weather has been really nice."

"Raven you're helping!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"ENOUGH!"

The two Titans turned to look at their leader. Robin cleared his throat.

"Why don't we let Star decide."

Star crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do not know Robin can heroes pick the pizza topping?" She inquired.

Robin turned red with embarrassment and Raven let out a small chuckle, while Beast Boy and Cyborg watched with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Um did we miss something?"

-

The group arrived back at the tower and the Titans retired to their rooms all except for two of them. Can you take guess at who these two Titans are?

Well if you guessed Robin and Starfire you guessed right.

Star and Robin stared at each other. Just stared.

"Star will you please talk to me?"

She placed her hands on her hips.

"What is there to talk about Robin? We are teammates and friends, but nothing more."

Robin sighed.

"Star you're not still mad about earlier are you?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh when you ripped my heart you shreds?"

Robin flinched as she said those words to him.

"Star please I……"

She placed a hand in front of his face.

"No I shall not hear anymore."

And with that said she also withdrew to her room, leaving him standing all alone.

What have I done?

Yep that's chapter one of my new story, hope you like it so far! So all I can ask of you my readers of this story is to please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

**_  
_**


	2. Broke The Rules

Innocent Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 2

-Broke The Rules-

_"Where is she?" Robin yelled. _

"Who? The girl?"

"Tell me where she is!"

Slade chuckled his evil little chuckle.

"Robin you should have known better than to let your emotions get to you."

Robin clenched his fist together and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want from me Slade?"

"Just to see you suffer."

Slade then pressed a button attached to his arm, reveling the girl Robin was looking for. Slade released her from the chains and she fell to the floor. He then picked her up, with her back against his chest.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?"

Robin gritted his teeth together.

"Let. Her. Go."

"Or what?"

Robin took a step forward.

"I'll kill you with my bare hands Slade."

Slade laughed again. He flipped up a knife and held it to her neck, Robin froze.

"No….."

Slade smiled behind his mask.

"Oh yes."

He then took the knife slashing it against the girls delicate skin, letting the blood spill out.

"No!"

Robin ran towards the falling angel.

"STARFIRE!"

"AHHHHH!"

Robin sat up in his bed, sweat rolling down his face. The sheets clung to his bare chest as he took in staggering breaths. He felt his face.

"Just a dream….just a nightmare."

He finally regained his breath and checked the clock. Nine a.m. He decided to get up.

Maybe Star will talk to me today.

His conscience snorted in response. Robin quickly dressed and walked out in the main room where Beast Boy and Cyborg were having their usual fight over meat and tofu, Raven was reading and Starfire was flipping through channels. Robin drew in a deep breath and walked towards her.

"Hey Star."

She just ignored him.

Maybe not…I would say told you so, but you need some points here.

Robin rolled his eyes at the comment his conscience just made.

Oh thank you so much.

He sat down next to her, but she just moved over.

"Star will you please talk to me today?"

She was about to open her mouth when the Titans got an incoming call. Robin ran to the computer.

"Hello?"

A girl in a black hero like outfit popped up on the screen.

"Batgirl?" Robin asked.

"Hey Robin."

The rest of the Titans gathered around.

"Dude you know Batgirl?"

Robin just nodded.

"Oh sweet!"

Raven rolled her eyes and smacked Beast Boy on the back of the head.

"Owie!"

"Umm…..what do you want Babs?"

Babs raised her eyebrows.

"Come on Robin can't two old friends say hi to each other once and a while?"

"Uh…yeah I guess so, but……"

"Anyways I'm dropping by I should be there in three….two…one."

The door bell to the tower rang, all five Titans turned their heads.

"No…." BB and Cyborg said in unison. (Lol! I got that from the movie Disturbia,which I do not own!)

All of the Titans ran to the door. Robin opened the two huge doors when they saw a small figure come in through them. Assuming it was Batgirl, she had dark red hair with dark blue eyes. Her whole body was covered with a black suit like clothing item, again assuming it was her uniform. She had a mask similar to Robins, but you could see her eyes.

"Hello Titans."

Robin walked up to her first and gave her a friendly hug.

"Good to see you again Babs."

"You to Robin."

Star observed this and did not like what she was seeing, but the rules were clear……heroes couldn't fall in love or so it seemed.

Everyone else came over for introductions.

"Babs this is Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire."

"Hi everyone."

"What's up dude?"

"Yo!"

"Hi."

"Hello new friend."

Babs smiled at her new friends.

"So Babs how long you staying?"

They started walking towards the main room.

"Just stopped by for a quick visit, Batman is going to kill me if I'm not back soon."

Robin smiled.

"I know how you feel."

-

After dinner the Titans split to do their own things. Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games, Beast Boy sadly losing, Raven finishing up her book, Star retreated to her room and Robin? Babs needed to talk to him privately. Star sat against her bed post thinking again.

Maybe I should go talk to Robin now. I have given him what Raven calls the "Silent Treatment" long enough.

She rose from her bed with renewed confidence, she smiled and it wasn't a forced smile like she has been you using for the past 24 hours. She quietly walked to his door when she heard talking inside, she paused and pressed her ear to the door, she moved down to the keyhole and watched the scene that lay before her.

"Come on Robin, please?"

"Babs I can't."

Babs sighed.

"It's the hero thing isn't it?"

"Yeah….."

He turned to see Babs face to face with him.

"Well stop being a hero for a second."

Before Robin could respond Babs lips were pressed against his, sealing them in a kiss. Star's hand flew to her mouth and the tears came to her eyes. As quietly as she came she ran back to her room, but what she didn't see happened next. Robin broke away from her.

"Babs! What the hell are you doing?"

Babs looked shocked.

"I guess you don't have feelings for me anymore."

Robin sighed.

"No and besides I'm a hero and a hero….."

Babs placed a finger to his lips.

"I've heard the speech from Bruce Robin and I don't need to hear it again and I don't think it's just that…."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What else is there?"

"You're in love with that girl."

Robin's eyes went wide.

"Wh…who?"

Babs thought of her name, oh what was her name? she snapped her fingers together.

"Starfire."

"St…St…Starfire?"

"You heard me."

"No Babs heroes can't fall in love remember?"

Babs sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You can believe that, but you better get her before she's gone forever. I gotta go, bye."

Before he could respond she had already slipped out the window and was gone. All he was left with was her last few words.

-

Starfire fell on her bed again in tears for the second time this week.

That liar! Heroes can't fall in love?! What lies! He broke my heart then breaks the rules? How could he?

Then another thought slipped her mind.

What if he never really loved me? Maybe I need to be more like friend Batgirl, but what does she have that I don't?

She got up and walked over to her mirror.

My looks?

No.

My hair?

No.

My eyes?

No.

What else is there?

"Maybe it is because I cannot speak the proper English and I am a bother when he has to explain things to me."

That's it, she needed to learn how to speak proper English. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a purple sweater and a pair of purple flip-flops. She than did a search of schools and found a perfect night school for her. She then slipped out of the Tower. She flew to the school and arrived at the front desk.

"May I please enroll here?"

The lady behind the desk popped her gum and nodded.

"Name?"

"Pardon?"

"Name?"

"Oh! Umm…Star…….Kori Anders."

"Okay fill this out Kori."

Starfire sat down and filled out the necessary papers and handed them back to the lady.

"Okay your class begins tomorrow at nine, don't be late."

Star nodded her head and flew back to the Tower.

Now that I'll be able to speak the proper English I'm sure he will change his mind and forget the rules that he had already broken.

Yes that's chapter 2! Hope you like it! And if you're wondering when Red X is coming into the picture, do not FRET! He should be coming up in the next couple of chapters! So thanks to all of my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

**_  
_**


	3. Hey Cutie

Chapter 3

-Hey Cutie-

Star quietly slipped back into the tower. She walked into the dark kitchen flipping on the light, she then turned around coming face to face with……

"ROBIN!"

She screamed out his name and fell back, he also jumped back. Star's bottom side met the cold hard floor. She laid her hand on her heart feeling it beat a thousand times faster.

"Star….I'm so sorry."

His face was red with embarrassment and he quickly reached out to help her, she was about to take his hand when she remembered what had happened earlier. She quickly took her hand back and pushed herself off of the ground, Robin looked confused.

"So where is your friend Babs?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Robin's eyes went wide and he adjusted his collar on his neck because suddenly it felt too tight.

"She…uh…had….to…um…leave?"

Star walked to the fridge pulling out an orange soda and taking a small sip.

"Well that is how you say too bad for you?"

Robin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Star why won't you talk to me?"

"Am I not engaging the conversation right now with you?"

He again chuckled nervously.

"Uh right."

She sighed and sat down on the couch still sipping her soda while flipping through channels. Robin took a seat next to her.

"So where did you go?"

"Um what is the saying that Raven uses? Oh! Um none of your businesses."

Robin was shocked. Star told him everything and now they barley shared five words with each other ever since he told her, but she should be over that by now…shouldn't she? Then it hit Robin. What if Star saw Babs kissing him?

"Star have you seen anything or anyone that made you upset recently?"

Star just put on her innocent smile.

"Why of course not Robin, but we all have our secrets right?"

"Uh…no…I mean yes…I mean uh……."

Star giggled for the first time in the past two days at his stupidity.

"Star I need to tell you something."

She turned to look at him her smile, that sweet innocent smile still plastered on her face.

"Yes?"

Robin was about to open his mouth when the alarm went off.

Damn it.

Robin and Star ran to the computer along with the other Titans coming out of their rooms. Beast Boy came slowly walking out rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Dude don't bad guys ever sleep?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Apparently not." She said dryly.

"Who is it Robin?"

"I don't know, but they're robbing the jewelry store. Titans Go!"

The Titans leaped into action, all except BB who was still yawning. Cyborg ran back and grabbed him by the collar yanking him along.

"OWW!"

-

The Titans reached the scene and saw a huge cloud of smoke, they all tensed up ready for the villain to appear. When the smoke cleared it revealed none other than…..

"Red X!"

Red X whipped around so he was facing the Titans.

"Well looky here it's Bird Boy and friends."

"Titans get him!"

"Come on kids X marks the spot." As he pointed to the red x on his shirt.

The Titans leaped into action. BB turned into a bull charging at X. Red X took out a red piece of cloth being the bull fighter.

"Toro. Toro."

The changeling charged and X pulled up the cloth to reveal a wall. Beast Boy tried to stop, but was going too fast and crashed into the wall. Next Cyborg fired his cannon at the masked villain, but X was too quick and dodged each blast. He then fired a giant X at Cyborg. It hit him and sent electric shocks throughout his body. Raven threw some boxes at him, but yet again x dodged them with great ease and sent a sticky X that landed on her mouth before she could utter a word.

Starfire sent star bolts his way, but from her staying out all night filling out her school papers and not getting any sleep was taking its toll on her. Her aim was off and she had to force herself to stay awake, Red X noticed that she was a little bit out of it and took his opportunity and fired an X at her sending her pinned to the wall. He then glided over to her.

"Hey cutie long time no see."

She didn't have the strength to fight back, but instead just watched him. He took his finger and lifted her chin up.

"Where's your boyfriend cutie?"

Star got angry.

"He is not my boyfriend and right now we are not really friends at the moment."

Red X lifted an eyebrow under his mask.

"Really? Well then how about you and me……"

But he never finished his sentence because Robin threw a Bird-a-rang at him sending him flying away from the pinned Star.

"Keep your hands off her X."

X lifted his hands up as a peace sign.

"Don't get jealous Bird Boy that she wants me and not you."

Robin's jealousy was taking over him and he charged at Red X. The hero and villain clashed as their faces only inches apart.

"Come on kid do you really think she would want to date a guy like you when she could datea guy like me?"

Robin growled and kicked at X's legs, but he jumped and flipped over the masked hero. He the ran towards the window. The other Titans had managed to get free and they watched as he jumped out. He turned around and made a mocking salute.

"Later cutie."

A light pink crept up onto Star's face. Robin's hands balled into a fist and he muttered to himself as he walked back to the team.

"Let's go."

-

The rest of the day passed by uneventful, you know the usual. Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games, Raven reading her new book, Robin locked away trying to figure out where X might strike next and Star went to the mall to by clothes for school.

At eight thirty the Titans retired to their rooms, except for Robin who was still locked away. Star passed by his room and sighed.

I guess some things never change.

She placed the bags of clothes on her bed and search for a perfect outfit for her first 'night' of school. She finally settled on a pair of ripped jeans and a pink tank top with a white jacket over it and pink flip-flops. She then grabbed her books and snuck out of the tower.

-

She made her way to her class with her schedule clutched to her hand. She made her way through the massive amount of teens and finally coming into her English classroom. It was a small room with the desk arranged into a circle. She saw other teens, some laughing and some reading. She took a deep breath and grabbed a seat next to a girl with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. She was talking to the boy next to her, Star assumed that was her boyfriend. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi there."

The girl turned to look at Star and she smiled.

"Hi."

"I'm Sta……Kori."

"Hi Kori, I'm Megan and this is my boyfriend Andrew, but you can call him Drew."

Star smiled she had already made two friends.

Not so bad.

So there's chapter three! Didn't I promise you Red X was coming up? Well if I didn't here he is anyways and he'll take a bigger part in the story later on, but I had to get him set up for later. So Star is starting her first day of night school. How interesting. Well thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

**_  
_**


	4. Kiss On The Cheek

Chapter 4

- Kiss On The Cheek -

A week went by and Starfire was learning quickly. Her English was improving, but she was exhausted. She didn't get home till three in the morning and sometimes would only get three hours of sleep. Being a hero didn't help either, for some reason there had been a crime everyday sometimes twice a day. Star tried to keep her game up, but was falling behind a little.

"All right Titans that last battle with Cinderblock was horrible."

The Titans all walked in after finishing a long battle with Cinderblock. They all groaned as Robin lectured them. They all slumped on the couch with Robin still going on.

"We've taken him down before. Why was it so difficult this time?"

"Dude give us a break we've been fighting none stop this whole week." Beast Boy rolled over on his side and laid his head on Raven's lap.

"Don't bad guys have a life besides being bad guys?"

Raven was blushing slightly, but then pushed him off and he fell to the floor. Star kept silent, too tired to do anything. She looked at the clock and sighed. Class would be starting in a half hour.

"Um I'm going to my room now, later."

Star briskly walked to her room, but Robin stepped in front of her.

"Star wait!"

"What is it Robin?"

Robin seemed puzzled for a second.

"Star did you just speak good English?"

She placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe."

She then did a side-step around Robin and was out the door towards her room. Robin was standing there with the same puzzled look on his face. He turned to the other Titans.

"Did she just speak good…."

But was interrupted by a snore from Beast Boy, who was asleep on the floor.

"Uh never mind."

He stalked off to his room to do….well what does he always do? Yes to track villains.

Star searched through her closet for something to wear. She settled on a pair of light blue jeans with rips at the knees, a pink spaghetti strapped shirt, a green zipped up jacket with the word _Sweet _written in whiteon the front and two white stripes on both arms that go around her upper arm forming a circle. She had on green converse and kept her hair down. She then grabbed her green bag and slipped out of her room. She walked quietly through the tower and was out the door.

-

Star yawned as class was going on, her new friend Megan noticed and leaned over.

"Hey Kori you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah."

Megan nodded and turned back to the teacher talking, suddenly her communicator went off, don't worry it was on vibrate.

Shit.

Not only did she pick up how to speak English properly, but also picked up a few curse words. She raised her hand.

"Yes Kori?"

"Can I please go to the bathroom?"

"Yes."

She smiled and quickly shuffled out to the hall and flipped up her communicator.

"Hello?"

Robin appeared on the other side?

"Star where are you?"

"Um…."

"Never mind get over here! We need your help!"

"On my way."

She closed her communicator and flew out the nearest window, not having enough time to change into her uniform.

-

Raven was just thrown into a tree by Plasmas.

"Raven!"

She fell to the ground and Beast Boy went over to help her while Robin threw an exploding disk at him, not causing much damage. Robin landed next to Cyborg.

"Man where is Star?"

"I don't know, but something is up with her."

Just then Plasmas slammed his gooey foot down on the two male Titans, crushing them. Starfire could here her friends cries and gasped. She flew faster and finally seeing the big blob form of Plasmas. She fired up her star bolts and shooting them at him, sending him back and off the two Titans. She showered him with bolts and then to finish it off she fired her laser eye beam. The man fell into a deep sleep and Starfire landed on the ground, satisfied. The Titans ran over to her.

"Well all right!"

"Nice shooting Star."

"Very nice."

"Thanks guys."

The Titans eyes went wide.

"Dude did Star just speak good English."

Al the other Titans could do was nod. Star blushed, but then Robin came over.

"Star where were you?!"

She took a step back, a little frightened by his outburst.

"I was…."

"NO! We needed you and you came late! You know you've really been falling back Starfire what's happening to you?!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! Who else am I talking to?!"

"Robin I…."

"Don't Robin me Starfire! What's wrong with you?"

Star had reached her boiling point and she didn't even know that she had a boiling point to reach.

"What is wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!"

All the Titans took a step back, never had they seen her so angry.

"Okay Robin let me tell you what's wrong with me! First you tell me that you love me, but say you can't love me. Then you and Babs kiss, I thought heroes can't fall in love! Remember that one?!"

"How…how did you see that?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Star you violated my privacy!"

Now her anger was way beyond her boiling point.

"OH YES ROBIN YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO BE MAD AT ME!" Her sarcasm didn't lighten the mood at all.

"LET SEE WHAT HAVE I DONE FOR YOU ROBIN? I'VE BEEN GOING TO SCHOOL TO LEARN PROPER ENGLISH, BUT IT'S NEVER ENOUGH FOR YOU IS IT?!"

Robin was taken aback.

"You were doing that for me?"

"YES!

She then stalked off.

"Leave me alone and I'll see the rest of you guys later at the tower."

Robin started to follow her when a dark energy surrounded him.

"Raven let me go!"

"You heard her."

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked up beside him.

"Dude I don't think you want to mess with her right now."

Robin stopped struggling and Raven let him down.

"Way to go Boy Blunder."

Robin sighed as he and the others headed back towards the tower.

"Let's just go home."

-

Star sat on the park bench with her arms crossed over her chest.

"He has no right to talk to me like that!"

"You're telling me."

Star tensed up as Red X jumped in front of her. She fired up her star bolts. He put his hands up as a peace sign.

"Wait a minute cutie, I don't want to fight."

She still aimed her bolts at him, then relaxed.

"Well if you're not her to fight then why are you hear?"

She sat back down on the bench and he sat next to her.

"Well I saw you yell at Robin and I decided to follow you."

Star raised an eyebrow.

"So you stalked me?"

Red X chuckled.

"Stalk isn't the word I was looking for, but I guess you could say that."

Star smiled.

"I guess I'd better get back to the tower before Robin flips."

She got up and was about to take of when a hand wrapped around hers.

"I can give you a lift."

"How?"

Red X moved to the side to reveal his motorcycle, similar to Robin's, but his was black with red x on it. She hesitated.

Well I don't think it would hurt.

She nodded and they got onto the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hang on tight cutie."

He drove off into the night with her clinging to his back. Red X enjoyed it and surprisingly so did Star. She loved the feeling of the wind rushing though her hair and holding onto Red X gave her a feeling of security.

If only Robin would let me ride his bike with him.

Before she knew it the bike came to a stop and she saw the tower on its island only a few yards away. He helped her off.

"Thanks Red X."

"Anytime."

She blushed and turned when his hand stopped her again. She turned around and he placed something in her hand.

"I want you to have this."

When she opened it there was a small communicator like the Titans, but was black with red around the edges and a huge red x in the middle instead if a giant T.

"What's this for?" She asked with a sly smile on her face. Red X got back on his motorcycle.

"Just in case you need me." She smiled.

"So when will I see you again."

Red X lifted his mask up ONLY to reveal his lips.

"Soon."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a deep shade of red and he laughed.

"Later cutie."

He then went of into the night. Star stood there for a moment.

Did he just kiss me?

She felt where he had kissed her and she smiled.

Maybe he isn't as bad as he seems.

She then placed the communicator that he gave her in her back pocket. She walked into the tower to see four worried Titans surrounding her.

"Star are you okay?"

She smiled and felt her cheek again.

"More than okay I'm perfect."

They all gave each other puzzled looks and Star hummed to herself.

"Well good night everyone I'm off to bed, we'll probably have a big day tomorrow."

"We will?" BB asked in confusion.

"How do you know?" Robin inquired.

She smiled.

"Oh I just have a feeling."

A little romance between Star and Red X and what did Star mean by saying they'll have a big day tomorrow? Well you find out in the upcoming chapters! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

**_  
_**


	5. Soon Isn't Soon Enough

Innocent Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 5

- Soon Isn't Soon Enough -

Robin drew in a deep breath as he stood outside Star's door.

Come on Boy Wonder all you have to say is I'm sorry, that shouldn't be too hard right?

Robin leaned his fist down and then drew it back up, what was he so afraid of.

"Starfire I….no I shouldn't start like that."

He paced back and forth.

"I'm really sorry and…….no that won't work either."

He placed his hand on his chin as he concentrated, thinking of what to say to try and mend their broken friendship.

"I know we've been best friends for a while and you feel…..ugh! Damn it! Why is it so hard?!"

He then stopped and walked right up to her door and drew his hand back to knock when the door swished open sending Robin to the floor with a yelp. He landed in front of Star's feet and she looked down with a confused expression on her face.

"Um Robin what are you doing on the floor?"

Robin supported himself with his elbows and tapped his fingers on the ground.

"Gee I don't know let me ask the floor."

Star rolled her eyes and stepped over him. He quickly got up and ran to her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad-er than you already are at me."

Star put on her smile.

"Now why would I be mad at you Robin?"

But he wasn't fooled.

"Um let me see…because I'm the biggest jerk in the world."

Star raised her hand.

"I second that motion."

Robin wasn't amused and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay if you aren't here to tell me you're the worlds biggest jerk than why are you here?"

Robin pulled on his collar nervously.

"I well um."

Star raised her eyebrows.

"Are you here to apologize?"

He just stood there.

"Well?"

His damn pride got the better of him.

"No."

Star sighed and turned away from him.

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

Then she walked away. He wanted to say something, but his throat was dry and when he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was air.

Me and my damn pride.

-

"DUDES!"

Beast Boy ran in and jumped over the couch landing between Raven and Starfire.

"Beast Boy must you be so obnoxious?"

He turned to Raven.

"Come on Rae I know you think I'm cute and funny."

Raven blushed a little bit, but then it was gone and her regular glare replaced it.

"First don't call me Rae and second you're not cute or funny."

Beast Boy pouted his lip and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'll see Raven, I'll make you laugh one day."

Cyborg and Robin came in carrying popcorn for the Titan's movie night. Beast Boy stood up in front of them.

"Okay dudes what shall we watch tonight?"

"Action." Came from Robin.

"Sci-fi." From Cyborg.

"Romance." Came from Starfire.

"Horror." From Raven.

Beast Boy scratched his head.

"Uh….oh!"

BB ran around and dug through the videos.

"Dudes! Wicked Scary 4!"

The Titans all nodded.

"Ready for the most scariest, terrifying night of your lives? Scary than Wicked Scary 3 I present WICKED SCARY 4!"

BB held up the movie like one of those show girls.

"Just play the movie." Raven said dryly.

Beast Boy's smile turned into a deep frown and he switched on the movie and flicked off the lights. True to BB's words the movie was way scarier than the third one.

"Don't go in the basement!" Cyborg yelled while biting his nails.

Raven was clung to Beast Boy's arm and he sat their wide eyed. Star held her knees to her chest and Robin had one hand covering his mask, but split his fingers so he could see. The girl in the movie didn't listen to Cyborg and walked into the basement.

"I told her not to go in there!"

A shadow passed behind her and she turned to see the creature and drew in a huge breath to scream when………………

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm went off. They all screamed really loud. Raven jumped into Beast Boy's arms, Cyborg jumped behind the couch, and Starfire grabbed Robin's free hand. They all came back to reality. Robin and Starfire blushed as she let go of his hand, Raven and Beast Boy blushed even harder and Raven quickly got out of his arms and Cyborg…well Cyborg just laughed at the four blushing teens.

"You should see your faces!"

"What about you Cyborg?"

"Yeah you jumped behind the couch!"

Cyborg just shrugged and then went over to the computer.

"It's Red X."

A smile crept to Star's face, but no one noticed.

"Titan's go!"

-

Red X shuffled through the warehouse grabbing the necessary items and stuffing them into a bag.

"Stop!"

Red X smiled, there was only one team to stop him. He turned.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Teen Titans."

Red X quickly caught Star's eye and his smile widened under his mask.

"Come on kids, catch me if you can?"

He then ran off in the other direction with the Titans trailing after him. Five tunnels lay before the Titans.

"Which way did he go?"

Robin looked around.

"Split up!"

They all went into a different tunnel and away from each other. Starfire landed on the ground walking down the tunnel looking for the villain. A hand quickly grabbed her. She fired up her bolts and aimed them at Red X

"Wait a minute cutie! I thought we already established that I don't want to hurt you."

She relaxed and smiled.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled.

"Soon wasn't soon enough."

"I can see that."

"So how's Bird Boy?"

She sighed and turned away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He turned her so she was facing him, then he lifted up her chin.

"We can talk about us."

"Us?" She asked with a small smile.

"I think it has a nice ring don't you?"

"Us……"

She rolled the word around her tongue repeating it over and over again in her head.

"Yes…..us."

He took another step towards her and their faces only inches apart. Her hair brushed against his mask. He lifted his mask up and they both leaned in, their lips almost touching. Almost.

"STARFIRE?!"

They broke away from each other.

"They're looking for you."

Her eyes filled with sadness.

"I guess they are."

They gazed at each other for another long minute which seemed to last an eternity, then he ran into the shadows and was gone. The rest of the Titans ran up to her.

"Star did you see him?"

"No."

Robin looked at her and she just smiled her innocent smile.

"Star are you sure?"

Her smile widened.

"Of course! Would I lie?"

She felt so sick inside for lying to her friends, but it was necessary. Robin looked at her and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Friends let's get back to our movie."

"Okay!"

The Titans nodded and they all walked back towards the tower. All except for Robin. He hung back and looked around, once he was alone he walked into the dark shadow of the tunnel. A splash was heard and he whipped around and ran towards the echoing footsteps. He saw Red X pounce at him and both boys crashed to the floor.

"Red X."

"Robin."

Robin kicked X off of him and X flipped back and landed on his feet. Robin kicked up off from the floor and took out his bo staff.

"Nice to see you Bird Boy."

"I wouldn't say the same for you."

Red X just chuckled.

"So how's Star?"

This made Robin angry.

How dare this guy call her Star! Only I can call her Star.

"Jealous?"

"Of you? Never!"

He then charged at X and the two clashed, their faces inches apart.

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Red X flipped back.

"So she really doesn't tell you anything does she?"

"Tell me what?!" Robin yelled through gritted teeth.

Red X just chuckled.

"Why don't you ask her that yourself."

Then he hit his belt.

"Later."

Then he disappeared.

-

Robin trudged back to the tower with a feeling of furry and betrayal.

How could Star hide something from me?

He opened the door and walked into the living room flipping on the light switch.

"Hey!"

He then walked over to the team.

"Did you know that Starfire was keeping a secret from us?"

Star froze and the Titans turned to look at her. She put on her innocent smile.

"I would never…"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Star."

"Yo Robin what's your deal?"

"Yeah Star wouldn't hide something from us would you?"

They turned to look at her, guilt written all over her face. All of the Titan's eyes went wide and Robin just leaned against the wall.

"I….I…."

"Star please say it isn't so." Beast Boy pleaded her.

She looked at Robin, his face held no emotion. She grew angry and stood up.

"So what if I have a secret? Everyone else has their secrets! Why can't I have one?!"

Her anger took the Titans by surprise.

"But this secret is shared with a villain Star."

Star rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So?"

Robin grew angry.

"SO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING FROM US?!"

She didn't flinch or shrink back, she was tired of him yelling at her.

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"STOP LYING!"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

They both glared at each other, no one dared to make a sound. Both didn't want to look away not wanting to lose the silent fight, finally Robin looked away giving the victory to Star. He couldn't take her green orbs penetrating him.

"I'm going to my room."

Star walked away from her friends with her head held high. They watched her leave and then turned to look at Robin.

"Dude why would you do that to her?"

Robin didn't look at his friends.

"I don't know."

-

Star stormed into her room, how she wanted to kill Robin. She pulled out a box from underneath her bed and pulled out the communicator that X had given her and called him.

"Hello?"

Tears formed into her eyes.

"X?"

Red X saw the crystal tears in her eyes and it made him sad.

"Star what's wrong?"

"Please…I don't want them to know….they feel betrayed by me….what can I…."

"Let's not hide it anymore."

She seemed puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean let's show them what love is."

She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

He smiled under his mask.

"Positive."

Dun…dun…..dun……..What are Star and X planning? What will it lead to? What will the Titans and especially Robin think of her decision? Why am I asking all these questions? Find out soon in upcoming chapters! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

**_  
_**


	6. I'm Sorry

Chapter 6

- I'm Sorry -

Robin tossed and turned in his bed as a nightmare raged in his head.

"Come on Bird Boy keep up."

Red x flipped over Robin, kicking him in the back. His team, except for Starfire, had been taken down already. Robin took in short staggered breaths.

"Star……"

She turned to look at him, he green orbs filled with regret.

"Star please help….."

He was begging her, pleading her.

"Get him."

She turned to look at X then back at him, no compassion held in her eyes anymore.

"No."

He froze.

"Star please."

"I said no Robin."

"But…but why?"

X walked over to Starfire pulling her closer to him holding her by her waist.

"Because she's with me now Bird Boy."

"No….."

They both smiled.

"Oh yes."

She the turned to Red X and lifted his mask, kissing him on the lips. Robin's eyes widened in horror.

"STARFIRE!"

Robin shot up from his bed. He breathed hard and felt around his face.

"Just another dream."

Another nightmare.

Robin sighed and laid back down in bed, closing his eyes. He sat up again and walked over to his desk and shuffled through his papers, looking for anything on X. He stayed up the rest of the night sipping coffee. He yawned and heard the other Titans getting up and decided to see them. He walked out into the hallway and wasn't looking where he was going and collided with another Titan.

"Robin!"

"Sorry."

He looked into the jade eyes of Starfire. He had landed on top of her and was struggling to get up. He held out his hand and she took it, pulling herself up.

"I guess I better watch where I'm going next time."

"Yeah."

She then walked away, but he ran in front of her.

"What?"

"Star please talk to me."

She rolled her eyes and stepped around him.

"After last night I have nothing to do with you."

It hurt him, right now the score was Star three and Robin zero.

"Look Star I'm….I'm sorry."

She cupped her hand over her ear.

"What's that? Didn't catch it."

Robin growled and clenched his fist.

"I said I'm sorry."

She smiled and walked away leaving him alone.

-

Star walked into the living room where Raven was surprisingly watching a movie in peace. She looked around for the two class clowns and shrugged.

"Where's Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

"Arcade."

Star nodded and sat down next to Raven.

"What are you watching?"

"Phantom of the Opera."

Star nodded.

"Can I watch with you?"

Raven just nodded her head. Star joined her on the couch and soon was wrapped up in the love story of the Phantom of the Opera. Raven and Star stuffed popcorn in their mouths as the movie was coming to the climax.

"This is my favorite song in the movie."

"What's it called?"

"The Point of No Return."

She nodded and the two girls didn't notice that Robin had joined them, he just sat and watched the movie in silence enjoying the view. The Phantom started singing, Star fell in love with his voice. So clear and beautiful, she turned her head and finally noticed Robin looking at her. He saw her looking at him and his cheeks turned red and he looked away. Star looked away also, Raven didn't notice. Just then the two gamer Titans walked in.

"What's up?"

Raven, Starfire, and Robin turned to shush them. The two Titans just shrugged their shoulders and joined the others on the couch. Ironically enough the movie reminded Star of her life. The three way love between Robin, her and Red X.

Wait what am I thinking about? I don't love Robin or X. Or do I?

The problem was if she was Christine who was Raoul and who was the Phantom?

"Well that was a good movie." Raven said as she got up from her seat.

Star blinked out of her thoughts.

"Over already?"

"Yeah."

"So dudes what should we do today?"

The Titans all looked at each other.

"We can go to the carnival." Cyborg suggested.

The Titans all agreed.

"All right, but let's try to blend in with the crowed so go change into normal cloths."

The Titans nodded and walked to their rooms to change. Beast Boy changed into a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt that said _Wild Thing _and green converse. Cyborg wore his ring and a pair of jeans with a grey muscle shirt and white K-Swiss. Robin had on a pair of jeans with a red shirt and a black zipped up jacket and black converse. He also had on sunglasses. Raven had on a pair of black jeans and a long and black short sleeved shirt with a hood. She had on black converse. Starfire had on a pair of light blue jeans with a pink spaghetti strapped tank top that ruffled at the bottom. She had on pink flats with black hearts.

The Titans all met back up in the living room and then they were off to the fair. For the rest of the day they ran around the fair till night hit. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were playing games and Robin and Starfire where in line for the Ferris wheel.

"Five bucks that I can knock all the bottles off!"

Cyborg grinned.

"You're on!"

Beast boy threw the ball barley hitting the bottles.

"Boo Yah!"

Beast Boy cried.

"NO! That didn't count."

He threw ball after ball at the bottles, but failing to hit them. He finally gave up. Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed a ball.

"Watch how it's done boys."

Cyborg leaned over to Beast Boy.

"Ten bucks says Raven can't knock down the pins."

Beast Boy snickered.

"Okay."

Raven glared at the boys and threw the balls knocking down not just her bottles, but the one next to her. She blew on her finger like she had just shot a gun and turned to look at the boys. Their faces had a look of shock.

"What?"

BB snapped out of it.

"Raven that was amazing!"

She blushed.

"Thanks."

"Ten bucks Cyborg, pay up!"

"I don't think so grass stain!"

"Who you calling grass stain tin man?"

"Why you little!"

"BOYS!"

They both turned to look at her.

"Don't ruin the moment."

The prize guy handed Raven a bear and she gave it to Beast Boy.

"For me?"

She nodded.

He leaped for joy and kissed Raven on the cheek. They both froze their faces both stop sign red. Cyborg just laughed his butt off and the two blushing teens just chuckled nervously.

-

While that had been going on Robin and Starfire had gotten on the Ferris wheel and had stopped at the top to see the fireworks.

"I remember when I first saw the fireworks."

"Yeah."

"They're so beautiful."

"Yes you are."

Star turned to Robin.

"What'd you say?"

Robin suddenly went red.

"They are the fireworks are beautiful."

She smiled.

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

Her eyes filled with hope.

"What I said early doesn't really matter anymore."

She seemed puzzled.

"What do you mean."

"I mean we could be more than……."

She placed a finger to his lips and leaned in and so did he. Their lips almost touching. Almost.

Their communicators went off and they broke apart. He called the other Titans.

"Who is it?"

"Red X."

Star froze.

Is it time already?

"Titans let's go."

The Titans quickly made their way to the warehouse where X was doing his "shopping".

"Stop!"

Red X turned.

"Look kids I don't have time to play today, I came for one thing and one thing only."

His eyes locked with Star's eyes. Robin noticed.

"Titan's go!"

The Titans leaped into action, except for Star who hung back unnoticed. Red X sighed, he didn't have time for this. He threw a sticky x and it hit BB and sent him into the wall. He then sent another x hitting Raven right in the mouth, she fell to the ground struggling to get it off. He flipped over to Cyborg hacking into his system.

"Yo! What are you doing?"

He then pushed Cyborg over and ran towards Robin.

"Yeah you better run!"

"What do you want with Star?"

Red X chuckled.

"Doesn't take you long doest it?"

He then hit Robin with an x that shocked him sending him to the floor. The Titans all looked up as they saw Star come out of the shadows.

"Get him Star!"

"Yeah Star!"

"Star please…."

She looked at her fellow friends regret written on her face. She walked over to Red X and he let her touch him.

"What are you doing?"

She lifted his mask up so his lips were showing.

"It's how it should be." She said as her lips quivered.

"Star what are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked confused.

But Robin knew. He had hurt her so much and he knew exactly what she was doing. Star knew that Robin knew as she looked at his face, full of hurt. It broke her up inside, but it had to happen. No going back now. She leaned up and kissed Red X on the lips, Red X pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist. The Titans watched their eyes wide with horror. They broke apart. Red X held her close as he hit his belt.

"Later Titans."

Star looked at the faces of her friends and gave one last long look at Robin, his face stained with tears. She mouthed the words….

"I'm sorry."

Then they were both gone.

DUN….DUN……DUN!! Yes I left you on a cliffy, shame on me, but if you've read my other stories you've learned that I love to leave you guys on a cliffy! The next chapter should come out soon! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

**_  
_**


	7. Point Of No Return

Chapter 7

- Point Of No Return -

Robin slammed his door shut, then proceeded to slide down it hitting the floor. He had hit rock bottom. He placed his head in his hands and let the tears cascade down his face. It was all his fault. If it wasn't for that stupid hero thing he and Star would have never been in this mess. He could have been the one holding her in his arms, kissing her…….

But she has X now and I'm nothing, but an enemy.

Robin stifled a laugh. Star his enemy? No she couldn't be, but she had gone with X. Was he now forced to take her down at all cost when their paths crossed. What's more important…my duty to being a hero or my duty to my heart? More tears slipped his eyes as duty and love waged war in his head.

You have to bring her down.

I can't!

You must!

No.

She's a villain now.

She didn't take me down when I was Slade's apprentice.

But she **chose** to work with X, you didn't. You had to work for Slade.

I can't do it.

And why not?

Because I love her.

"I love her."

Was Robin going crazy? He can't fall in love, heroes can't fall in love.

"I love her."

He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I love her!"

He just need her to love him again.

-

Star changed into her new uniform. The one she originally wore to earth, but instead of it being purple it was black with a red x on the front of her chest. Red X came up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Ready?"

****

You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .

Starfire sighed.

"Yes I'll be there in a minute."

X nodded and walked away. Star looked at herself in the mirror again.

What have I become?

Was she passed a point of no return. She thought back to the movie her and Raven were watching. She had finally figured out who played what. Red X was her Phantom and Robin played Raoul, but her story was unpredictable. She didn't have a clue of how it would end nor did she know who she will be with.

****

I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .

She walked out to join X.

"Ready Cutie?"

Star smiled and nodded.

"Then let's go."

-

The other three Titans sat in their misery.

"Why would Star do this?"

"It's all Robin's fault!" Cyborg accused.

"Let's not get angry."

"Why would she do it?"

Cyborg turned to look at Beast Boy.

"Who the hell knows why Beast Boy and please stop asking that question!"

Suddenly the alarm went off causing the Titans to jump. Robin dashed in and ran over to the computer.

"It's them."

-

****

Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .

Star had stuffed some items in her bag as X was in the other room. She took in a deep breath, blinking back her tears.

What am I doing?

The door across from her blew open, sending her into the wall. Red X ran in and helped her up.

"Star what……"

"Stop thieves!"

****

Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .

Robin's masked eyes locked with Star's jade green ones. Robin saw the pain in her eyes and he wanted to make the pain go away, but he had to take her down. Duty had won.

"Titan's Go!"

The Titans hesitantly took off into battle. Cyborg launched for X as they fought and Beast Boy came up behind X and bucked him into the wall. X recovered and sent a sticky x at both Titans, making them stick together.

"Oh man."

"Dude this is so unfair."

Raven then sent boxes after boxes at X and they both danced in battle.

-

Robin had taken off after Star, throwing a bird-a-rang at her, but she blasted it and took off into the air and circled around firing her star bolts at him.

****

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?

"Star please I just want to talk."

She threw more and more bolts at him.

"Well I don't!"

****

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

Beast Boy and Cyborg managed to break free and charged at X. X had just struck Raven down and she was heading to the floor fast.

"Raven!"

Beast Boy caught her while Cyborg fired his cannon.

"Let Star go X."

X chuckled.

"She came all on her own."

****

You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .

Robin pinned Star to the ground.

"Star please…I'm begging you."

She put her legs together kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying. She got up and walked towards him.

"Why Robin? Why am I with him? Maybe because he cares for me and doesn't have a rule stating villains can't fall in love."

****

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

"Don't you understand Robin? I chose to be with X. I came all by myself and I don't regret it."

Robin didn't make a move to attack as she approached him.

"There's no turning back now that I'm here."****

I've decided,  
decided . . .

She picked Robin up by his shirt collar creating a bolt in her other hand.

"Star come back."

"Come back where? There is no coming back."

"Yes you can please…..for me."

Star almost laughed.

"Why should I come back for you?"

Her eyes glowed with hate and tears formed in Robin's eyes.

"Because I love you."

****

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .

Star's eyes came back to their original jade green color and she relaxed her arm.

"What did you say?"

"I said Star that I love you."

****

Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

She dropped to the ground tears coming down her gentle face.

"No you can't love me Robin. Look at what I've become."

Robin tilted her chin up to see her crying face.

"All I see is the Star I love."

She smiled through her tears.

"I can't come back."

He frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I've passed the point of no return."

****

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?

Robin refused to accept that.

"No."

She looked up at him.

"Robin you don't need me, I'm in love with someone else."

"Are you sure?"

She was about to answer when his lips pressed up against hers. At that moment everything in the world disappeared. All that was there was them. The broke apart and looked at each other.

****

Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -

"I'm sorry Robin."

"Me too Star, me too."

Robin took out his exploding disk and Star fired up her bolts and they both fired at each other.

****

the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .

I love this chapter!!! I had fun writing this one and I thought the song went well with the chapter too. Okay so what is going to happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

**_  
_**


	8. Watch It Burn

Chapter 8

- Watch It Burn -

Robin groaned as he slowly sat up. Pain shot through his body.

Big mistake.

Robin grabbed his stomach in pain and leaned against the wall. He looked over and saw Star lying on the ground across from him.

"Star….."

He held his stomach and crawled over to her with his other hand. It hurt to put pressure on it, but he had to get over to her. Make sure she was okay. He finally made it over to her. Her eyes were closed, her hair caked with dry blood, her body bruised from their expolsion. He placed his fingers on her neck feeling for a pulse. He sighed in relief.

"Still alive."

She shifted under his weight and he moved back.

"Star?"

Her eyes fluttered for a moment and they slowly opened.

"Robin." Her was croaked as she said his name.

"Shhh….Star don't speak I can see it hurts you too much."

She nodded and tried to move, but found that moving was also painful. She whimpered and he moved to touch her and pulled back not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

"I'm sorry Robin. It's all my fault."

Robin moved and grabbed her hand, rubbing it gently.

"No Star it's not your fault at all…it's all mine."

She looked up at him and squeezed his hand. He smiled down at her and she smile back. Suddenly she started coughing violently, spitting up blood.

"Star!"

"I'm…f…fine." She said through a shaky voice.

That didn't calm Robin's fears at all.

"We need to get you back to the tower."

As much as it pained Robin he stood up and leaned down to pick her up when another explosion hit behind him sending them both into the already broken wall. Robin groaned as he hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Who…who…."

A figure stepped forward walking over to the fallen hero. He stepped on the edge of Robin's fingers and he howled in pain and the figure laughed.

"It does my heart good to see you in pain Robin."

Robin looked around for Starfire, but couldn't find her.

"Star…"

"Yes the girl is coming with me. As much as I love to cause you physical pain it's much more fun to cause you emotional pain."

Robin's eyes widened with fear.

"No don't hurt her, please take me instead."

He just chuckled.

"Now why would I do that."

He kicked Robin up and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen here Robin and listen good. You come with even an inch of me and I'll crush that pretty little face of hers and I'll make you watch."

He then dropped Robin and picked up Starfire's limp body carrying it off.

"Remember Robin one inch and I'll crush her pretty little face."

All Robin could do was watch, he was in too much pain to fight or for that matter even move. Tears filled his eyes again.

I've failed her again.

"I'm coming for you Star……." He said gently then more evilly…..

"And I'm coming for you too Slade."

-

"Robin! Starfire!"

The three Titan's and one villain searched through the rubble for the two missing teens. Beast Boy pointed his finger accusingly at X.

"It's all your fault!"

Red X stepped back from the angry green titan.

"Hey kid don't be pointing the blame finger, I care for her as much as you do."

Beast Boy sighed.

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to him? He's a villain!" Cyborg screamed.

"I don't want to cause trouble now."

"Trouble? TROUBLE? BELIVE ME YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!"

Beast Boy sunk to the floor and covered his ears as Cyborg and X screamed back and fourth at each other. Raven was having a harder time controlling her emotions.

"ENOUGH!"

They both turned to look at her.

"Fighting solves nothing. Cyborg, X you both care about Star so just deal with each other."

Raven went over to Beast Boy and helped him up.

"Come on Beast Boy let's go find our friends."

Just then they heard a noise and ran over to see who it was and what they saw shocked them. A light behind them exploded as they looked at Robin. His uniform was torn, his face stained with blood and tears, and he was practically falling over himself.

"Robin!"

They all ran over to him including X.

"Where's Starfire?" X asked worriedly.

"Gone…."

"Where?" Raven asked through wide eyes.

Robin drew in staggered breaths and was falling out of reality, but one word escaped his lips.

"Slade."

Then he faded into black.

-

Slade chuckled as he walked over to the hanging red headed beauty. She was hanging from the wall by chains that held her arms up. She wasn't awake yet and she could barley breath. Slade took a lock of her hair in his hands and took in the scent of her hair.

"Too bad I'll have to crush your pretty little face soon."

So Slade has come into the picture. What will happen next???? You'll find out next chapter coming soon! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Sorry that it's short, but I've been busy with somethings before schools out and summer break comes, so the next one should be longer!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

**_  
_**


	9. Don't Say That

Chapter 9

- Don't Say That -

I'll crush her pretty little face if you come with in an inch of me.

Slade's words played over and over again in Robin's head as he tossed and turned uncontrollably.

"Robin snap out of it!"

Robin wasn't hearing his friends calling to him, he had to save her before it was too late.

"Tsk, tsk Robin I thought you would be here sooner. You probably didn't even try to save her."

"Where. Is. She?"

"Dead."

His eyes widened in horror.

"No….."

Slade chuckled.

"Yes she put up quit a fight until I ended it. Here she is."

Slade dragged out the dead form of Starfire.

"Raven what's wrong?"

"I don't know what's happening to him!"

"Dude Robin wake up!"

"Come on Bird Boy we need you to wake up."

Robin paused his nightmare fading out. Did X just say he needed him? He looked back at the fading images of Starfire and Slade and started running towards them.

"STARFIRE!"

Robin gasped as he sat up in the hospital bed. Pain shot though his chest and he quickly fell back down. His hand flew towards the pain, he rubbed over the dry blood that caked his front and gathered in his hair. His gloves had been removed and he glanced at his hands delicately moving his fingers.

"Robin? Are you okay?"

Robin didn't respond, but instead kept looking at his fingers moving back and fourth.

"Robin answer me."

He just nodded his head and watched his fingers.

"He….he took her and….and….." But he trailed off.

The Titan's and villain looked at each other.

"Come on kid tell us what happened."

There was concern in Red X's voice, even though it was hiden well you could still here it. Robin stared at Red X, his masked eyes wide.

He truly does care for her.

Robin took in a deep breath and began his storying, while turning back to his fingers watching them move back and fourth.

"Starfire and I had hit each other and we both were hurt. I crawled over to help her when another explosion caused both of us to slam into the wall."

All the Titan's and X listened with great interest.

"Then Sl…he came and took her and…." He wanted to say more, but thought the rest should be kept to himself.

And he'll crush her pretty little face if I'm any where's near them.

"Robin what else were you going to say?"

"Nothing that's it."

Raven glared at him for a moment, but then let it pass. Cyborg cleared his throat and stood up.

"Okay we'll go and save Star and Raven and Robin will stay here."

Everyone in the room started to argue at once, Robin being the loudest of all. This is how part of the argument went.

"HELL NO YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME HERE!"

"DUDE WHY CAN'T I STAY HERE?!"

"CYBORG I SHOULD GO WITH YOU AND X!"

"WHY DOES THE GOTH GIRL HAVE TO GO WITH US JUST BECAUSE I'M A VILLAIN!"

Cyborg plugged his ears and tried to block out all the screaming, but failing miserably.

"QUIET!"

They all stop arguing and looked at him.

"Fighting is not going to find Star any faster, now Robin if Raven can heal you some then we all can go okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now X does the communicator have a tracker on it."

Red X nodded and hesitantly handed it over to Cyborg.

It's worth it to find cutie.

"Raven can you heal Robin some?"

Raven nodded and walked over to Robin healing him till she couldn't anymore. She fell to the floor when Beast Boy caught her.

"Raven!"

He held he in his arms.

"Robin. Dude shower now."

"BUT!"

Cyborg shushed him.

"It might take a me a while to find her now get in the shower cause you stank!"

X chuckled and Beast Boy snickered. Robin stomped off to the shower in defeat.

-

Robin…..please help me…the pain…

Oh the pain..

How it hurts….

Please take away the pain Robin….

Take it all away…

Please…

Robin…….

Star's head rolled to the right and she fluttered her eyes, slowly taking in the dark room, which was light by hanging lamps that looked like they would go out at any moment. She tried to move her arms and found them chained to the wall. Her arms burned from hanging for hours on end, her legs ached, her chest soared with pain and her throat was parched. She tried to speak, but when she opened her mouth only a violent cough came out.

"I see that you're awake."

Slade walked over to her and placed an icy cold hand on her cheek. Star recoiled from his touch, but made a mistake just by moving. She bit her lip trying not to cry out in pain.

"I know it hurts. Now tell me what do you think Robin is……"

She drew up some spit in her mouth and spat at Slade stopping him from finishing her sentence. He wiped the spit away and looked at her. She gave him the most evil glare she could summon and Slade slapped her hard on the cheek. She didn't scream or even let a tear slide down. She must show no weakness.

"What do you want with me Slade?"

Slade placed his hands behind his back and paced in front of her.

"It's simple really, I take you and cause you physical pain and it hurts Robin emotionally."

Star kept her face blank, but thoughts raced through her mind.

I'm a tool so Slade can hurt Robin. I'm not going down with out a fight.

With sudden renew strength Star swung her legs kicking Slade in the face and the chains broke from the wall. Star fell to the ground, her hands still chained, and Slade slammed against the wall. Star struggled to get up, but the pain slowly immersed itself through her body. She grunted as Slade stood up, now angry.

"You going to wish you've never done that."

He pulled back to strike.

-

"I got a fix on her location!"

Robin, now clean and in a new unifrom, nodded and turned to his team and X.

"Okay Titan's…..and um X…go!"

-

Star crumbled to the ground as Slade punched her in the stomach. He picked her up and threw her against the wall.

"Come now Star what really hurts the most?"

He slammed her back against the cold, hard bricks making her scream out in agony.

"The fact that Robin told you he loved you and yet said he couldn't? Or deep down you new that he was only trying to make you feel better, but you caught him kissing that other girl? Huh?"

Star grew angry and broke the chains that bonded her and her eyes fired up as she hit Slade in the face.

"How dare you!" She screeched at him.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

She stood up and walked over to the Slade and kicked him.

"Robin loves me and no matter what you say is going to change that!"

She fired up her bolts and sending him flying across the room.

"I'm not the little weak girl that needs to be saved! How dare you use me as a tool to hurt Robin! How dare you think that I couldn't fend for myself!"

She kicked him again and his body laid still on the floor. She approached it hesitantly kneeling down to feel for a pulse. Once her skin touch him he grabbed her arm, scaring her.

"How dare I."

He threw her against the stairs. She latched on to the stairs and lost her grip sliding down them. She managed to slice one of her wrist on the way down. She placed her hand on her wrist to try and stop the bleeding. She leaned against the wall as Slade approached her. He pulled out a long shiny blade.

"I hope this hurts Robin most of all."

She couldn't let him win, she showed no fear.

"So be it."

He drew back the knife aiming for her neck when a sudden explosion disturbed Slade and sending him to the floor. Star grabbed onto the rail behind her, pulling herself up.

"TITAN'S GO!"

The Titan's and X appeared out of the smoke. Robin and Red X both ran towards her.

"Starfire!" The both said in unison.

"Back off Bird boy she's mine."

"Are you kidding?! She's coming with me!"

"Well if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be in this mess!"

"ME?! I wasn't the one that turned her evil!"

"Yes you are!"

Star watched the boys argue, she barley awake.

"Boys……"

They both stopped to look at her.

"Work. Together."

Then she passed out and Robin caught her. They both looked at each other.

"What do you say X?"

X smiled under his mask.

"I guess I could play the hero one more time."

Robin grinned and gently set Starfire on the ground and they both leaped into action.

Cyborg fired his cannon at Slade hitting him square in the chest, then Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at Slade sending him crashing into some boxes. Raven levitated some of the boxes hitting Slade. Robin and X jumped in the air side-by-side and both kicked Slade sending him crashing by Starfire.

Slade slowly stood up and turned to face the teens who were ready to kick Slade's ass. Slade wiped out a bomb and threw it at the teens. They all gasped, but when the timer hit zero bothing happened.

"Dude is that it?"

The device suddenly beeped. Their eyes all widened.

"Uh oh." Beast Boy said.

The explosion sent all of them flying quit a distance before they all hit the ground. Slade chuckeld and walk towards the heroes and villain.

"Now to finish of the Teen Titans and a common thief called Red X."

Before Slade could do anything a green bolt hit him sending him away from the teens. They all turned to see Starfire. Her uniform was torn, her face and hair was caked with blood and her wrist where she had cut it was covered in blood, but her face was determind, her eyes fired up with fury.

"Leave my friends alone."

She charged at him and sent star bolt after star bolt and finished him off with an eye laser. Slade landed on the ground with a loud thump. Star landed on the groudn breathing in hard. The group smiled and started to run towards her when they stopped.

"Star look out!"

She turned and was met with a sharp pain sliding into her stomach. She let out a small cry and felt where the knife had entered. Slade pulled it out with great ease and stepped back. All the Titan's and X watched with eyes wide with horror.

"I told you Robin, you just wouldn't listen."

He then disappeared into a dark corner and Star fell to the ground. They all ran over to her.

"Stay with me Star."

Tears formed into her eyes as Robin picked her up.

"I love you." She whispered so only he could hear.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that…"

But she passed out in his arms.

"Star no….."

So sorry it took a while, but I've been really busy so I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

  



	10. Angel In The Rain

Innocent Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 10

- Angel In The Rain -

The white washed down walls of the hospital wing shined dully onto the white beds and the big window overlooking the ocean filled with rain and lightening as a storm passed over. The only sound was that of a heart monitor still beating and light breathing. She blened in with the white sheets that covered her ghostly pale body. This was the room that held her. This was the room that everyone was in…everyone except Robin.

He couldn't take it anymore. Thw white walls, the wide window, seeing her in a state like that. It killed him inside just to steal a glance at her. How could someone so strong and beautiful end up half dead on a hospital bed? The moment haunted Robin, that moment when Slade slide the knife into her. It made him angry. He clenched his fist together and pounded the wall in fury, tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

You can't break down now Robin. You have to be strong for the team….for her.

I can't.

You can.

No I can't.

You must.

It wasn't an option anymore, he had to be strong. When he turned around he knocked into Red X.

"Hey!"

"Sorry…hey wait a minute!"

Red X turned to face Robin.

"What are you doing out here?"

Red X shrugged.

"Looking for you."

Robin's face was taken over by a puzzled look.

"You aren't snooping around for anything on how to destroy us."

Red X chuckled.

"I'm not that bad of a guy, besides I'm here for one reason only. It's to make sure that she's okay and I'm not leaving until I know she's okay."

Robin smiled.

"Well then your welcome to stay."

For once the two enemies met an understanding. They both cared for her deeply and that was enough to put aside their petty differences and work together.

"So you wanted to find me."

"Yeah the little green guy was looking for you."

Robin nodded and walked towards the hospital wing and stopped when Beast Boy approached him. A tired expression caked his face.

"How bad is she?"

"Um well Raven did all she could to heal her, but she didn't do much because Star was really hurt and Raven used up all her energy."

Robin nodded, relieved that she was still alive.

"So Beast Boy where you heading?"

"To get Raven so tea."

Robin nodded again and Beast Boy stepped around him running towards the kitchen. Robin stopped in front of the swinging doors and took in a deep breath.

"Well here I go."

-

Beast Boy hurridly boiled some water frantically looking for Raven's tea.

"Looking for something?"

Beast Boy screamed and jumped turning into a chicken and hit the ceiling. He then just rememeber that chikens couldn't fly and he fell to the ground. He quickly transformed back into himself and rubbed his head from where he hit it. He looked up to hear Red X snicker.

"Dude! So uncool!"

Red X held out his hand to pull Beast Boy up.

"Sorry."

BB looked at the hand for a moment.

"Come on kid I won't bite."

BB's lips formed into a small smile and took the hand that was out stretched before him.

"Thanks."

"No problem and again I ask looking for something?"

Beast Boy went back to searching for the tea.

"Yeah Raven's tea."

X nodded and plopped himself doen on the couch taking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

"Nice place you got here."

Beast Boy made a small grunting noise as he still searched for the tea.

"SUCCES!"

He held up the tea packtes up with a wide smile and put it in the pot to make. After about ten minutes he had a cup in his hand and he carefully walked back to the hospital wing, Red X right behind him.

-

Robin pushed opend the doors and looked around. He saw Raven sleeping on the other free bed and in the middle of the room he saw Cyborg watching the machines closely. Then his eyes landed on her. He quietly walked over to her and pulled up a chair. He took her hand in his and stroked it gently. Cyborg looked over at Robin and walked over to him.

"How is she doing?"

Cyborg shook his head.

"I don't know man, she could go at any minute or wake up."

Robin nodded, not saying anything.

"Come on Star you're strong you can make it."

"Cyborg laid a hand on Robin's shoulder."

"If we know our Star then she'll pull through."

Cyborg made a small smile and Robin return it.

"Yeah…."

He turned back and looked out the window watching the storm rage outside. The door swished open and he turned to see Beast Boy and X come in, BB caring Raven's tea. Beast Boy gently shook Raven, waking her.

"Here's your tea Raven I hope you like it."

Raven rubbed her eyes and took the tea greatfully. She sipped it and smiled.

"Thank you it's perfect."

Beast Boy smiled and blushed a light shade of pink. Suddenly lightening struck the tower knocking the power out.

"Crap."

Cyborg ran over to the computers trying to restart them.

"Well have to restart the tower manually."

"Um where do we do that?"

"Well it's down in the basement and trying to find anything down there….well good luck."

"What about star can she……" Robin's voice gad concerned written all over it.

"She can survive a few mintues, but we'll have to hurry and restart the tower."

"Maybe I should stay here."

"Robin we need you to come with us."

He gaze at Starfire and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

"Okay, but hurry."

-

The group stumbled through the tower in the dark. Red X not knowing where anything was stubbed his toe on the wall.

"OWW!"

He held his foot and screamed with pain. The rest of the group tried hard not to laugh.

"Man shut up."

They ended up down by the basement staris at the bottom.

"Now we just need to find the generator and……."

But before Cyborg could finishes his sentence he crashed into a huge box and the teens behind him crashed into each other. Robin rubbed his head and looked up.

"Oww…..Cyborg what happ……"

"Here it is."

Cyborg quickly got to work and the power flickered on for a moment and finally remained on.

"Come on we have to check on Star."

-

Robin pushed open the doors and stopped mid-way in the room and the rest of the group crashed into him.

"Robin why did you……"

But BB was cut off when he saw that Star's bed was empty.

"Oh no….."

Before anyone could say anything more Robin dashed out of the room desperately looking for Starfire. Cyborg ran to the computer.

"She's here in the tower."

"Split up!"

Everyone ran in separate directions. Robin ran from room to room calling out her name.

Where is she?

They searched the tower up and down and down and up again and again. They all met back up in the living room.

"We've searched everywhere."

Robin thought hard then it hit him.

"Almost everywhere."

He the dashed up the staris to the roof and opened the door to the storm raging outside.

"STARFIRE!"

The rain pelted himand the thunder crashed, but he could make out a figure looming at the edge.

"STARFIRE!"

Robin ran as fast as he could and grabbed her hand before she plunged over the edge.

"LET ME GO!"

She beat him with her fist.

"LET ME GO SLADE!"

Robin's eyes widened. She was having a nightmare.

"Star wake up! It's me Robin!"

She paused and her green orbs opened and locked with his masked eyes. She collapes in his arms and sobbed in his chest.

"Robin…."

He soothed her and ran his fingers through her wet hair.

"Star it's okay."

"You were gone and Slade……I didn't want him to come near me and……."

"It's okay."

He held her close.

"Don't worry he won't come near you when I'm around."

He then lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

-

COUPLE DAYS LATER

Starfire had recovered and was getting better everyday, of course she still had to rest and was banned from crime fighting for a while, but it seemed like no villain dared to try a simple robbery.

"Well cutie I won't be seeing you for a while."

Star raised an eyebrow.

"Tired of playing hero?"

He chuckled and kissed her hand.

"You could say that."

He then ran to the window and jumped on the ledge.

"Now this doesn't change anything between us. I'm still the villain and you're still the heroes."

The Titan's all nodded and Red X disappeared.

"Should we start tracking him?"

Robin just shrugged and sat next to Star on the couch.

"No let's just enjoy what we have today."

Star smiled at him and the rest of the Titan's sat on the couch with them.

"Okay dudes! Movie time!"

The Titan's all nodded and waited for Beast Boy to pull out options.

"May I present scarier than Wicked Scary 4.….."

"Let me guess Wicked Scary 5." Raven said dryly.

"Nope! I present WICKED WICKED SCARY THE REVENGE!"

The Titan's all groaned as he put the video in.

"What?"

Yes this is the end. I hope you all liked the story! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! My next story should be coming out soon and you can read the summary on my profile! Thanks again!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

  



End file.
